


Journey to the Past

by themacerlife



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Presumed Dead, Revolution, Slow Burn, War, grumpy Toni, this is entirely AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themacerlife/pseuds/themacerlife
Summary: The Blossom Family ruled the kingdom of Riverdale for centuries, their reign coming to an end in a bloody revolution. Toni Topaz was there and she remembers everything about the Royal Family, especially her best friend (and youngest daughter of King Clifford), Charlotte. More than a decade later, Riverdale is suffering and Toni finds herself teaching a redhead called Cheryl, who has no knowledge of her past, how to be a Princess. Inspiration/similarities to the movie "Anastasia!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am in love with the fairy tale of Anastasia, the lost daughter of Imperial Russia and I love Choni so... here you go! This will be very Toni/Cheryl focused, but a few others will show up! Suggestions and kudos make my heart happy :) <3

Toni Topaz was there.

She remembers the sound of windows breaking and the terrified screams inside, angry shouts from the outside. The smell of gunpowder mixed with the elaborate perfumes, the pain in her shoulder when she was pushed to the ground.

Thornhill Palace was ransacked that fateful night. The Royal Family and many of its inhabitants captured and killed. Toni had spent her life in the palace and on the imperial grounds.

Her own family was part of a long line of servants and soldiers, tasked with caring for and protecting the long-standing Blossoms. Their aristocratic and dictator-like methods caused generations of unrest among their people, turning a blind eye to it all until it was too late.

Clifford and Penelope Blossom, along with their four children were captured in the midst of their summer ball, surviving only a week more until the Crusaders, the rebels, killed them all.

That was 12 years ago but Toni remembers it well. She loved her childhood because of the palace (and her best friend, Duchess Charlotte Blossom), She longed for the days spent helping her mother clean, coupled with sneaking off with the youngest duchess, Charlotte (or “Char,” as Toni lovingly called her) to play and go on adventures.

She would watch her father march with the Royal Guard, “the Serpents,” and wave happily back at Charlotte when the Blossoms would make their way through the parades and formal ceremonies.

Times were different now, Toni had to remind herself, spending her days like most of Riverdale- cold, hungry and working in factories that only export goods and fill the owners’ pockets. Riverdale was now run by a democratic system, overrun by politicians still associated with the Blossoms, protecting the rich while taking from the poor. As she made her way to her workstation on a bitterly cold morning, assembling guns just as she did every day, she listened to the older ladies gossip.

“They found another redhead in the fish markets today.”

“Do you think it is a Blossom?”

“Not sure but the man selling newspapers told me the young man was taken away by Crusaders.”

“Would you all shut up? The Blossoms are dead. The only remaining member being the old Queen Rose in Thistle House and that kooky old lady hasn’t been to Riverdale since _that_ night.”

Toni smiled to herself. No one in Riverdale spoke of the killings, only referring to it as “ _that_ night.” The gossip in Riverdale ran almost as high as its poverty rates, the craziest rumors involving the Blossom daughter who survived. Some say she escaped during the family’s captivity. Others claim she was shot but survived, playing dead until it was safe. The older folks are adamant she was ushered out one of the secret underground tunnels in Thornhill.

Toni, on the other hand, tried not to listen. If one of the daughters survived, she would be old enough by now to reveal herself and overthrow the oppressive governmental system in place now.

“If it was a boy, it was not a Blossom. The one who escaped is definitely one of the daughters. I swear it is Christina.”

“No way. It was definitely Chloe. She was the smartest of them all.”

“You are both crazy. It was Charlotte. Everyone knows this. There are whole books written on it.”

At that, Toni sighed. All of the daughters were smart and hearing Char’s name only brought painful memories. Her mother had always joked that the two of them were going to wed someday. Charlotte was fourth in line for the throne, after all, and marrying the daughter of a guardsman would have been but a small scandal in the family’s long line of deviance and immortality. Toni had always hated when her mother said such things, being only 11 at the time, she thought marriage was for old people.

Now, Toni’s heart ached at the thought of her best friend. She spent years getting over the loss of the family, the palace, her parents…

“Morning, Tiny. Ready for tonight? I’m betting we get one of our biggest loots yet!” Sweet Pea, her best friend, stopped by her station, arms full of completed guns ready for testing.

“Do we have to? It’s supposed to be -100 degrees out!”

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes, “Don’t be a wimp! And that’s exactly why we have to go! No one will be crazy enough to be out tonight so we can get off easy!”

He was talking about Toni’s other “job.” A few times a week, Sweet Pea, Toni and their other friend, Fangs, would trek through town, stealing food and small amounts of money from stores and street carts to bring back to their families in Sunnyside.

It was wrong but so many of their family members had died from starvation and illness, the three adults had made pacts as teenagers to do all that they could. Toni had lost her family that night, but found another in Sweet Pea’s when they found her walking the streets alone, jumping at any noise louder than a sneeze.

“Ugh, fine, but I get to use the wool blanket tonight.”

“Deal!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toni’s fingers had begun to freeze, just as they always do when working in the factories in the winter, when her usually monotonous work day was interrupted by the floor manager. “Everyone up! The Sergeant General has an announcement in the Town Square. All citizens are expected to attend!”

The crowds of workers flooded the streets and Toni watched one of the most hated men in Riverdale, Hiram Lodge, climb the makeshift podium. Microphones pointed at him from every direction and the crowd grew quiet at his signal.

“Loyal people of Riverdale! I have an official announcement from the President. Effective immediately, a country-wide search for any remaining members of the Blossom Family will begin. The Office of the President has received a legitimate and likely threat of a Blossom presence and potential overthrow. Any person found within the borders of Riverdale with God-given red hair will be subjected to invasive testing, intense scrutiny, and possible death. If you are able to present a redhead, alive and relatively unharmed, you will be rewarded… $10,000.”

At the news, the crowd erupted in conversations, many people pulling off others’ hoods and hats, checking for red hair. Toni, however, was shocked. One of the Blossoms was out there? A huge piece of her past was alive? Could it be Char?

Hiram raised his hand to silence the crowd once more, “We believe the survivor is female, most likely the youngest daughter.” The crowd grew even louder and Toni took off, desperate to get away from the whispers and the accusations.

“Tiny! Toni, wait!” Sweet Pea caught up to her in an alley, one of their shortcuts to Sunnyside. “Tiny, what’s wrong?”

“She’s alive, Pea. She is out there!”

“Toni…”

“We have to find her. We have to be the first ones to find her!”

“Now you’re talking! Just think, $10,000 could be our ticket out of Riverdale. We could get our families out of here to a better life!”

“What? Pea, no! If we find her and turn her in, she will be killed!”

“So? Toni, think about it. You haven’t seen her in over _ten years_. You were just kids. She probably doesn’t even remember you. We are your family now. Help us.”

Toni turned, watching through the mouth of the alley as the poor of Riverdale went running through the streets, celebrations and riots breaking out simultaneously. She thought of her parents… their dead bodies burned with so many relics of Thornhill.

She thought of her family, the extended mothers, fathers, aunts and uncles who care for their children and neighbors as best they can. She watched two men start to fight, one slicing the other’s throat for the loaf of bread in his coat pocket and she shivered.

“Fine. We’ll do it. Come on, I know just where to start.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni and Sweet Pea get one step closer to $10,000. Some of our other Riverdale favorites make an appearance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Cheryl finally arrives in the next chapter!

The factories had closed early that day, with the chaos from the President’s announcement overrunning the city and surrounding farms.

Toni and Sweet Pea made their way through the cold winds and light snow, shivering within their ratty jackets they stole from an abandoned apartment right before the winter started. Thornhill Palace, long forgotten and forlorn, appeared on the horizon and Sweet Pea stopped in his tracks.

“Whoa, no way. Are you crazy?! If we go in there, we will be killed!”

“No we won’t, Pea. This place has been empty for years. They stopped guarding it when they realized the only people who want to go in are the homeless looking for shelter and old food. Come on, all the doors are locked but I know the tunnels well.”

As they made their way through the dark and damp tunnels Sweet Pea grumbled, “I can’t believe you remember all of this after so long.”

 _It’s all I knew_ …

“It was the best way to get around by using the tunnels. You didn’t have to stop and bow every five minutes. Char and I used to play hide-and-seek down here until my mother found us and would have to wipe the dirt from Char’s face before she went back to her nannies or teachers.”

“Gosh, how cute.”

Toni stopped long enough just to turn around and trip Sweet Pea for his sarcasm, finding one of the entrances to the palace and heaving it open.

“Oh shit…”

Toni had to agree with Sweet Pea.

Thornhill Palace, previously a world spectacle filled with the wealthy and elites of society, was now desolated and _creepy_. Huge cobwebs hung from every window and door, broken furniture and shards of glass covered the dusty rugs and floors.

It was quiet, the only sounds being the harsh winter winds blowing through the cracks and crevices of the old palace. Toni’s stomach dropped. Her favorite place in the world was now a dismal and horrifying reminder of the Royal Family’s tragic end.

“Alright, what now?”

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Toni pointed towards the east wing, “I heard rumors of a tent city that was built in the old ballroom. Let’s check there. If Char is alive, she might have come back to her home.”

As she led Sweet Pea through the enormous hallways and various meeting rooms, Toni was trying to look anywhere but in front of her. When he grabbed her arm to pull her to a stop, however, she was forced to look up at the giant portrait hanging on the wall.

It was massive. The Blossom family sat proud and tall in their military uniforms and elaborate gowns, small smiles on all of their faces. Her eyes scanned the familiar images, landing on Charlotte and getting lost in the life-like detail of the youngest princess’s big brown eyes.

“Damn, someone hated them.” He was motioning to the deep and long slice through the middle of the portrait, shreds of the canvas hanging off.

“My parents always loved this portrait… they said authors and painters would be inspired by it and anyone who visited the palace would have to stop and stare.”

Sweet Pea noticed the melancholy tone of his best friend’s voice, “Hey, it’s okay. Your parents are always with you.” He offered a smile and a gentle tap to the necklace Toni never took off and kept hidden beneath her clothes.

As the servants hid on _that_ night, her mother had placed it around her neck, pressing kisses to her forehead and promising everything would be alright. The door had been ripped open and angry men began grabbing at Toni’s family, screams filling her young ears and her mother pushing her to the back where a trap door lay hidden…

“Tiny? Is this the ballroom?” Her daydream ended at the sound of her best friend’s voice and Toni nodded.

The large doors were cracked open and she peeked through. Sure enough, a multitude of tents and small camps were set up, a few fires were crackling, attempting to fight the chill and heat some tea. There were a few people mingling about, but most seemed to cold or ill to move much.

“Are you sure about this?”

Toni turned, a small smirk on her face as she whispered right back, “Is the legendary Sweet Pea scared of a few bums?”

Squaring his shoulders and puffing out his chest, Toni had to fight back her laughter. He was such a _male_ sometimes.

“Step aside, little lady. We have $10,000 to find.”

He slipped through the crack in the door, Toni close behind him, when they were suddenly slammed against the wall, daggers dangerously close to the arteries in their necks. Toni struggled to catch her breath and met the angry and tired eyes of an young man, not much older than herself.

Sweet Pea was struggling against the hold the larger man had on him and Toni hissed, “Knock it off!”

“Give us one good reason we shouldn’t slit your throats and let you bleed on this floor like the Blossoms.”

Toni felt the dagger actually graze her skin but this was nothing new to her. Living in Riverdale was never easy.

“Get your weapon away from my neck and we’ll show you we pose no threat, you haggard!” The larger man holding Sweet Pea almost growled as he pushed harder and Toni saw a drop of blood on her friend’s throat.

“Please! We only came to warn you all! There was an announcement in the square today!”

She felt her captor let up just a hair and she continued, “The President’s guard believes one of the Blossoms is alive. Redheads are under attack. Whoever brings in the last Blossom will be rewarded. There are riots all over the city. I promise, we mean you no harm.”

There was a moment of silence, her captor appearing to mull over her words.

Eventually he sighed and released her, tugging on the shoulder of the other man. “Let them go, Archie. We have to prepare for invaders. I’m sure these two are the last of our ‘friendly’ visitors.”

Sweet Pea shoved the other man, Archie, away and wiped at the blood on his neck. “How did you get in here? Every door has been locked for years.”

Toni met the curious gaze of the smaller man with a shrug. “All palaces have secrets.” A soft feminine voice interrupted whatever the man was going to say next, “Jughead? What’s going on?”

All eyes turned to find a skinny blonde woman emerging from a tent. She had a small bundle in her arms and Toni knew immediately what was wrapped up in it.

“Visitors from the city, Betty. They came bearing news. Where is Cheryl?”

The blonde woman, Betty, shrugged, “I think she went to look for a job again. Why? What’s going on?”

Toni took a small step forward, “The President’s guard is looking for any women with red hair. They believe one of the Blossom princesses is still alive.”

Archie took off his hat in relief, “I’ve never been so happy to be a man,” his own flaming red hair now on display.”

"You better keep that hat on. The people in town were going crazy. They may still take you in for questioning. Are there any others in your camp?"

Toni could sense Sweet Pea’s restlessness and sent a glare his way. “What my friend here means to say is, we would love to offer any of these women protection.”

She saw Sweet Pea’s confused face from the corner of her eye as Jughead, the apparent leader of the camp, eyed her up and down. “What makes you any more qualified than our whole community?”

Toni bristled at Jughead’s tone and she crossed her arms and quirked her brow. “We have a community of our own. We are trained to protect and care for others. We also hate our government.”

The last part got Jughead’s attention, a miniscule smirk appearing on his face.

Betty adjusted the bundle in her arms, small whimpers emerging from the old blankets. “Jug, how do we know we can trust them? We can’t just send Cheryl off with strangers. Not with the way things are right now.”

“Shouldn’t it be Cheryl’s decision?”

Jughead rolled his eyes at Toni’s question. “In this world, the only decision we get to make is life or death. Cheryl should be back soon. Feel free to wait.”

“Jughead!” Betty’s eyes were wide and a slight scowl had grown on her face.

“I’m doing this for the camp, Betty. If they want to take Cheryl, let them. That means less danger for us… for our family.”

He obviously knew Betty’s weakness, the young woman shutting her mouth with a huff and turning back into her tent.

As Jughead and Archie began asking questions about the big announcement, Sweet Pea leaned over to mumble in Toni’s ear, “What the hell did you do?”

Toni mumbled, “I have no idea.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one, the only, the legendary, Cheryl Bombshell finally makes her appearance!! Your kudos and comments make my heart happy! :)

“Tiny, can we go? I’m _starving_.” For once, Toni had to agree with Sweet Pea’s stomach. They had been sitting in the abandoned ballroom for hours, waiting for someone called ‘Cheryl’ to make her appearance.

“Just a while longer, Pea. Picture how much food you will be able to buy if we can use her to get the reward money.”

“I should probably start picturing eating my own hand. How do we know Cheryl hasn’t already been snapped up or killed or something? You saw the streets today. The people of Riverdale have officially lost their minds.”

Toni snorted, “They lost their minds the moment the wars started when we were kids.”

Sweet Pea’s stomach growled and he groaned obnoxiously, earning a few glares from the still wary residents of the tent city.

“Distract me, Tiny. I’m dying here.”

“Uh, and how should I do that, exactly?”   
“Tell me a story! Did you attend any super fancy and elaborate balls in this room?”

Toni took a moment to look up at the stained glass windows, the painstakingly detailed ceilings, and dangerously large chandeliers covered in dust.

“I never got to go a ball but I would watch from behind the curtain over there, the one behind the thrones. They were always late at night and I would have to sneak out of bed. I would lay on my belly and peek through the crack between the curtain and the floor.

The men always had their shiniest boots on and the women wore these gowns that looked like they weighed 100 pounds. There would be huge bands playing music, everyone dancing along until almost dawn. No one was hungry and miserable in the palace when there was a ball. I promised my mother I would go to a ball someday. Now… now, I guess nights at the bars in the city will have to do.”

“That was a beautiful story.”

Toni and Sweet Pea both jumped at the smooth but high-pitched feminine voice.

From the corner of her eye, Toni noticed Jughead and Archie making their way over and she felt Sweet Pea stand up next to her but Toni could only focus on the erratic beats of her heart. She felt like she was picked up, right off the page of her story and thrown back into this one. Now, this alluring woman, with tattered clothes and warm brown eyes, was staring at her, a small smile on the corner of her full lips.

 _Damn it._  

Two big hands grabbed her arms and pulled her to her feet as Toni listened to the woman’s voice yet again. “My apologies. I had no intent of startling our visitors.”

“Cheryl, finally! Where have you been?” Jughead pulled the cloth bag filled with loaves of bread from Cheryl’s arms as Archie handed her a cup of warm tea. Adjusting the scarf wrapped tightly around her head to fight the chill, Cheryl took a long sip.

Only then did Toni notice the small shivers running up and down the newcomer’s spine.

“I was doing my job, Mr. Jones, the one that _you_ sent me on in such horrid weather. What has our great leader riled up this time?”

It was Toni’s turn to smile. So the woman had a fire to her? That would work well in their favor.

Jughead rolled his eyes, “In case you didn’t hear, you are in danger. These two goons want to offer you protection.”

Cheryl’s eyes widened and she eyed Toni and Sweet Pea. “What kind of danger?”

Sweet Pea took a step forward, “Our President wants to rid Riverdale of all redheads… specifically women. He believes one of the Blossom duchesses is still alive.”

Cheryl chuckled, “I have the red hair,” took a moment to unwrap her scarf, long bright red curls falling down her back, and continued, “but I am the furthest thing from a duchess. Besides, no one would come looking in a dismal place like this.”

“Not true. The watch crew from this morning got back less than an hour ago. They reported an increase of traffic heading this direction. No one has been brave enough to come close, though.” Archie’s update was anything but comforting.

Although strangers, Toni could see the gears turning in Cheryl’s mind, the worry settling in her eyes.

Those eyes…

“Archie! Why was this not reported earlier?” Jughead’s frustrated voice broke through Toni’s thoughts and she watched as the two men started a testosterone battle.

Meanwhile, Sweet Pea nudged her and motioned over to Cheryl who was frantically trying to re-wrap her hair.

"Hey, can I help?” Cheryl was quick to smack Toni’s hand away.

“I’ve got it!”

Toni’s face must have been a cross between shock, amusement and anger. If she was back in the city or Sunnyside, she would have slapped Cheryl right back. When the redhead finished wrapping her hair and dropped her face into her dirty hands, Toni relaxed.

“I am so sorry. This is just a lot to take in…”

“It’s cool, I get it. Look, Sweet Pea and I want to help you but you get the final say.”

Cheryl’s gaze snapped from the faded floor boards to Toni’s own brown eyes, nibbling on her bottom lip.

Again, Toni found herself thinking about Cheryl’s eyes… she had seen them before and that hair… it was so _familiar_.

“Why?”

Cheryl’s voice once again made Toni jump and she stumbled, “Huh?”

“Why do you want to help me? How do I know I will not be turned in to the guard immediately after surrendering myself to you?”

“You aren’t surrendering to us. You would be joining us. We have wanted to get out of  Riverdale for a while and with the announcement, we figured now or never. Pea and I hate our government, trust me. The last thing we want to do is _help_ them. Come with us. Get out of here. You’ll be safe.”

There wasn’t an immediate response. Toni didn’t expect one. Rather, she pulled out her necklace, the Blossom family crest on one side, the bright red ruby on the other.

She lowered her voice to a whisper, “I’ve been loyal to the Blossoms since I was born. I’m not turning away from them now.”

Cheryl pressed closer, trying to get a better look at the perfectly cut gem. “It’s beautiful…” The faraway tone in her voice was all too familiar to Toni as of late and she swallowed down the uneasy feeling in her stomach. Deceit was never pleasant.

Betty’s sharp voice broke up Jughead and Archie, as well as Cheryl and Toni.

“That’s enough! We are running on borrowed time now and need to act fast. Cheryl, you are the only redhead female in this camp. I don’t want to make it seem like we are kicking you out but…”

Her words trailed off and Toni glanced at Sweet Pea. He seemed just as anxious to hear Cheryl’s response.

“I will go with our new comrades. I do not wish to be the cause of this camp’s destruction.”

She moved to hug Betty, “Thank you for your hospitality these past few years. This camp is the closest thing I have ever had to a family.”

After giving Archie a hug and an obnoxious, yet poignant, handshake to Jughead, Cheryl turned to Toni and Sweet Pea.

“Let’s get out of here.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see a little more of the dynamic between Toni-Cheryl-Sweet Pea. A quick explanation of their journey to Sunnyside. Next chapter we will hear more about Cheryl's past and find out the team's next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I have been getting very nervous about keeping everyone happy and making sure this story continues to make sense! Thank you for all the comments and kudos (a worrier like me appreciates all of the reassurances!).

She thought by now, after years of living in the harsh winters and ramshackles of Riverdale, she would get used to the biting cold- the kind that seeps through your clothes and chills your bones. This was the cold that settled over Riverdale by mid-November and hugged the kingdom tight until _at least_ April.

 _Someday_ , Toni thought, _I’m getting the heck out of here_.

“I heard Paris has super short winters and the spring is incomparable to anywhere else in this hemisphere.”

Toni laughed softly, the small talk Sweet Pea made with their new… comrade, was far from the conversations littering Sunnyside. At the same time, she was grateful. Idle conversations were never her favorite and their walk through the fields and forests of Riverdale was going to be a long one.

Cheryl sighed, trying to wrap the scarf protecting her red hair tighter. “I want to go to Paris someday. I, too, have heard of the Spring in Paris and the corner stores, the architecture, the _people_. No one goes hungry in Paris. That’s what the retired soldiers say at Pop’s in the Square. I used to waitress there. Oh, the wonderful stories they told of faraway places.”

Toni rolled her eyes. A dreamer like Cheryl would need a lot of work to pass as a former Grand Duchess.

“How far must we travel to reach Sunnyside?” The redhead turned to Toni with the question.

“As long as it doesn’t start to snow tonight, we should make it by dawn. We need to avoid making too many stops in case people put up barriers for search parties back in town. Once we get to Sunnyside, we will think of a better way to cover your hair. A scarf can be easily pulled off.”

Sweet Pea shrugged, “We can always dye it. My mom has some old shoe polish she stole from the factory she used to work in. That stuff is _potent_.”

The gasp Cheryl released was closer to a shriek and Toni laughed again.

“We are _not_ going to dye my hair. It is the _only_ thing that still connects me to my past. It is the only possession I have from my family.”

“Your family? You mean the island of misfit toys back at the palace?”

Their moderate pace came to a halt and Cheryl’s glare was enough to wipe the smirk off Toni’s almost frozen face.

_That scowl…_

“How dare you. Those _toys_ took me in when I was only a teenager, struggling to survive in this torture chamber we have the audacity to call a ‘kingdom.’ They fed me, clothed me and helped me find a job. We are _family_ , even if we do not come from the same ancestors.”

Toni noticed Sweet Pea’s gaping and impressed face from the corner of her eye but she noticed the anger and pain in Cheryl’s gaze more.

“Hey, I’m sorry, okay? I was only teasing and your story isn’t far off from the way our family works.”

“Then you would do well to keep your comments about my family to yourself.” With an especially exaggerated flick of her wrist, Cheryl continued almost _strutting_ down the icy path.

Toni’s gaze met Sweet Pea’s smirking face and rolled her eyes. He extended his arm, as if to motion her forward and Toni shook her head.

“No way,” she mouthed at him.

He jerked his head towards the redhead and whispered, “Fix it.”

Crossing her arms, Toni shook her head again, feet planted firmly on the ground.

Before she knew it, her feet were in the air, thrown over Sweet Pea’s shoulder as he jogged to catch up with Cheryl. “Red! Wait up!”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Getting closer to the city, Toni noticed the growing number of Crusaders, proudly wearing the emblem Toni first saw _that_ night . Many townspeople were huddled around trash can fires, furiously making plans on how to find the last Blossom heir.

When a man stopped them, shining a flashlight in their eyes, Toni’s chest tightened. There were too many around to fight off anyone who discovered Cheryl’s secret. “Take off your scarf.”

Toni recognized the voice as one of the floor managers at the factory where she worked.

Cheryl, to her credit, didn’t even stumble. “Excuse me, but a gentleman _never_ asks a woman to remove her scarf in sub-zero temperatures. In milder weather, you may make such requests after you have taken her to dinner.”

This is only served to anger the man who reached for Cheryl’s headscarf but Sweet Pea grabbed his arm.

Toni took a small step in front of Cheryl, unzipping her own jacket and revealing the inside to the man. His eyes widened and he gasped, “You’re Serpents?”

“She’s with us. You would be wise to to step aside and let us on our way.”

“Fine... but I never want to see you Serpent scum back at the factory.”

Toni gently grabbed Cheryl’s arm and pulled her around the man, expecting Sweet Pea to follow. “I wasn’t planning on it.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They picked up their pace after that, hurrying through town to the other side. Once they reached Serpent territory, they finally took a moment to catch their breath.

“Thank you both for stopping that man… I did not want to use my combat skills on such a low life.”

Sweet Pea snorted, leaning against a nearby tree to light a cigarette. “You got skills, Red? I would give my last can of beans to see that.”

Cheryl’s eyebrow arched dangerously and Toni watched, amused, as their new friend flicked her wrist, sending a small dagger into the trunk of the tree, inches from Sweet Pea’s ear.

“Holy shit!” The large man jumped away from the weapon, eyes wide and staring right at Cheryl.

“I have learned many tricks during my time on the streets of Riverdale. A lady must learn to defend herself or fall victim to the crimes that run rampant in this desolate kingdom. Come, come, Sweet Pea. We have much to discuss. Toni? Try not to fall behind.”

During her mini-speech, Cheryl had removed her dagger and slipped it back into its hiding place. She linked her arm through Sweet Pea’s and began walking. Toni huffed childishly when Sweet Pea through a smirk over his shoulder at her.

Cheryl was officially _annoying_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet Sweet Pea's mother and learn a bit more about the Serpents!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short but I wanted to make up for the long wait from last time with two chapters in one day!

Although it had started to snow, Toni’s prediction had been right. They made it to Sunnyside just before dawn, Sweet Pea immediately starting a fire to boil some water.

“Have a seat. I’ll make us some tea and see if there is some oatmeal laying around here.”

Cheryl tucked her exhausted body into itself on one of the old and mismatched chairs around the fire pit. Toni noticed how Cheryl constantly checked to make sure her hair was covered.

“You don’t have to worry about anyone seeing you here. We’re Serpents.”

“Excuse me if I don’t know exactly what that means and that I do not trust you all.”

At the newcomer’s tone, Toni bristled, sitting up straighter and opening her mouth to retort. A gruff noise from Sweet Pea interrupted her and she rolled her eyes at his warning glare.

Biting back her response, Toni sighed, “We are Serpents. All of our parents and grandparents, some even farther back than that, were loyal to the Royal Family. They were guards and soldiers, ladies in waiting, chefs, advisors, and so on.

Some call us a gang but all we are is a family. We look out for each other and take care of one another. I was raised by about four different families here, but mostly Sweet Pea’s mom. The Serpents will _always_ be loyal to the Blossoms, even if they are all dead.”

Sweet Pea set out some chipped and dirty mugs to be filled with the hot liquid nodding behind the two women. “That trailer right there is my family’s, our other friend, Fangs, his family is over there to the left. Most of the people in Riverdale know not to mess with us. We have all learned a few tricks from our relatives who were in the special forces of the Blossom military. They also know our past and many people think we are all psycho.”

Toni huffed, “Only a few of us could be considered real criminals. I mean, who hasn’t broken the law? Riverdale is a literal hell on Earth.”

Cheryl, however, seemed less than impressed. “You all cannot possibly think you can save all of the redheads, right? There are more of us out there than you think and the President’s guard will grow suspicious when you start bringing more and more new people into… what is this lackluster place called again?”

“Sunnyside!” Toni snapped, squaring up to fight and Sweet Pea hollered, “Alright! Tea is ready. You are both going to drink the entire thing in silence while I go try to find Ronnie.”

Toni tried to argue but Sweet Pea threw a handful of snow at her. “Try not to kill our guest before I get back, alright?”

Their mediator was gone only a few minutes and Cheryl seemed perfectly content to sip her drink and take in her surroundings. Toni, however, was glaring at her, the hot tea cooling quickly.

“You look like a child who has been disciplined for the first time.”

“You look like a princess who has someone walk for her.”

“I walked the entire way here from the palace. If I do recall, _Toni_ , you were the one who was carried.”

The smirk on Cheryl’s face was _infuriating_.

“Argh! Are you always this exasperating?!”

“Are you always this disagreeable?” Toni cried as she raised her mug in the air, aimed for Cheryl's stupid flawless face. 

“Toni! Put the mug down and take a seat. We cannot afford to lose another one.”

The strong feminine voice broke through their argument and Cheryl watched, amused, as Toni followed directions immediately. From her left, Sweet Pea returned, two other women in tow. The younger one was tucked under Sweet Pea’s arm, the older one was storming over to Toni, slapping the back of her head then pulling her up into a tight hug.

“I was so worried about you two when you did not return home from work! We heard about the riots and the search parties. How could you two be so careless? To not even stop at home before going out to do some dumb shit?!”

“Sorry, Marge. We just wanted to help.”

“You can help by getting more firewood after you introduce me to our new guest.”

The woman unwrapped Toni and turned to Cheryl with a warm smile.

“Marge, this is Cheryl. _Princess_ , this is Margaret, Sweet Pea’s mother.”

Cheryl stood, bright smile on her face and hand extended, “It is a pleasure to meet you, ma’am.”

Margaret used Cheryl’s hand to pull her into a hug and huffed, “Call me Margaret or Mom or Marge. I go by almost anything but ‘ma’am’. What are you doing around here and with these buffoons I call children?”

Cheryl ended her glare over Margaret’s shoulder, aimed at Toni for the new and unwanted nickname, to respond.

“They are offering me protection.”

“Protection?”

“Uh, Mama, can we talk for a moment inside? It’s important.” Sweet Pea tugged his mother and Toni back towards their trailer but the stupidly sweet voice of their ‘guest’ stopped Toni in her snow-covered tracks.

“So, do you have the unfortunate circumstance of being related to the miserable and pouty Toni?”

She stormed back over to the fire pit.

“No. This is Veronica. She is my _friend_ and Sweet Pea’s girlfriend. Try not to scare her off while I’m gone.”

“Antoinette Topaz! Get  your too-skinny ass over here this instant!”

Forced to ignore the giggles from Cheryl and Veronica, Toni trudged back over to Margaret and Sweet Pea.

Inside the too-cold trailer, Toni finally stopped scowling.

“You two have exactly 60 seconds to explain to me why you brought a god-damn redhead into Sunnyside. We are loyal to the Blossoms but we are not willing to risk our own to protect some stranger.”

“There’s money involved, Mama. If we turn Cheryl in, we can get $10,000. We could move out of Sunnyside! We could have food on our table and a real oven!”

“Hold on a moment, boy. If all you have to do is turn her in, why didn’t you do that back in town?” Margaret took a seat on their patched up couch Toni frequently slept on.

“We need to convince Hiram Lodge that she is the real Blossom duchess. Only then do we get the money. We found her at the palace, Marge. She looks so much like a Blossom and she already speaks like a damn royal.”

“If you all are really doing this, you better stop growing attached. You are already lying to her by offering ‘protection’ and if she finds out your real intentions, she will fight. You will have to drag her kicking and screaming to that fool, Lodge.”

Toni mumbled, “Trust me, the sooner we can get rid of her, the better.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An announcement from Paris and more Choni bickering!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY for the wait! Hugs (or smiles if touching isn't your style) to you all!

When the two Serpents returned to the fire pit, Cheryl and Veronica were giggling like school girls. 

“I don’t like this…” Sweet Pea grumbled in Toni’s ear and she had to agree. The two women together was a recipe for disaster. 

“Dear Sweet Pea, you didn’t warn me how charming and engaging  _ ta cherie _ is, she is simply delightful!” 

Sweet Pea looked to Toni, confused and wary, “We were gone like five minutes. How are you two best friends already?” 

Veronica winked, “It’s a woman thing.” 

Sweet Pea covered his mouth, directing his voice towards the new friends and away from Toni, “I wonder what happened to Toni’s ‘thing’.” 

“Hey! I heard that, you oaf!” Toni tried to tackle Sweet Pea to the snowy ground as Cheryl and Veronica laughed but her tiny body was no match for the large Serpent. 

Veronica stood, brushing off some snow that stuck to the outer layer of her coat. “Cheryl, why don’t you come get some rest in my trailer? These two are not the cleanest Serpents in Sunnyside.” 

Whines were heard from Toni  _ and  _ Sweet Pea. 

“I would love to, Veronica. Thank you.” 

Toni fell into one of the rickety folding chairs with a huff. Sweet Pea sat down across from her and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Any idea how to make her into a princess without making her suspicious, Miss ‘We will offer you protection’?” 

“Shut up, Pea. I didn’t hear you coming up with a better reason. Besides, we don’t have too much work to do. She is already spoiled and annoying.” 

“Spoiled? Did you listen to anything she was saying on the walk here?” 

Toni muttered, “Not really…”

“Well, you should have. Ask her later and you might change your mind about Red.” 

“Doubt it.” 

“Look, we are exhausted and I’m freezing. Let’s go get some sleep and we will figure out what to do over dinner. Ronnie is cooking tonight!” 

Toni felt like she only slept for a few minutes when a large body fell on top of hers. 

“Dammit, Fangs! Get off me!” 

Her other friend/brother chuckled, rolling off of Toni’s small body and laying on his back next to her. His usually coiffed hair was hidden beneath a wool beanie and his snowy boots hung off the edge of the less than spacious bed frame. 

“Sorry, Tiny, but Marge asked me to wake you up. Emergency Serpent meeting in 15.” 

“Ugh, sometimes I wish I lived alone in the middle of nowhere.” 

Fangs ruffled her soft pink curls and smirked, “You would hate that. Come on!” 

Toni soon found herself in the Serpent headquarters- the only non-trailer in Sunnyside, a bar called the ‘Whyte Wyrm.’ All Serpents were crowded inside, many dirty, all wearing ratty clothes. Toni found Veronica and gently grabbed her arm, “Where is Cheryl?” 

“Over there with Pea. Any idea what this is about?” 

“None, but I know I would rather be sleeping.” 

Veronica smiled and cooed, teasing Toni as she pulled her into a sideways hug. “Our poor grumpy Toni.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Alright Serpents, listen up!” The room grew silent and all heads turned to the small wooden stage where FP, the Serpent leader, stood. 

“With the recent announcement from the President, Riverdale is even more chaotic than usual. This means no one goes anywhere alone. We are putting a stop to many of our drug deals with the increased searches and guard checks throughout the country.” 

FP allowed the mismatched gang to mutter and groan for a moment before holding up his hand. Again, the room grew quiet. 

“There is another update. The old Queen, Her Imperial Highness, Rose Blossom, has been living in Paris since the start of the revolution. Word of the President’s announcement reached her and she has started her own search. If anyone can bring the real surviving member of the Blossom Family to her, they will receive a reward… more than  _ twice _ of what Riverdale’s government is offering.” 

This caused a small uproar as the excitement grew within the rundown bar. Toni’s gaze found Sweet Pea’s and Veronica mumbled, “Well shit…” 

There were a few more logistical updates from FP before the Serpents were dismissed. Sweet Pea found Toni and pulled her aside as the gang dispersed. 

“Tiny…” 

“I know, Pea. We’re making a pit stop at my place after dinner with Marge. There are some old books and diaries there… you and I have some research to do.” 

“Oh, TT!” 

The small Serpent stopped in her tracks and groaned. It had been less than a full day and she already recognized the feminine purr anywhere: Cheryl. 

“TT? What happened? That red hair pulling on your scalp too much and you forgot my full name?” 

Cheryl merely rolled her eyes, coming to stop at Sweet Pea’s side. “On the contrary, I know too much about you. Someone as defensive and grumpy as you is surprisingly one-dimensional.” 

Sweet Pea snorted and Veronica wrapped a strong grip around Toni’s elbow. 

“What do you want,  _ Princess _ ?” 

“I only wanted to ask for some tea. I have terrible nightmares and Veronica said you were Sunnyside’s tea ‘dealer,’ alas, I fear you lack more than basic manners.” 

She wanted to respond, to shut Cheryl up and she did manage to glare at the redhead, but something in Toni’s chest fluttered. She had nightmares too… many about  _ that night _ , about Charlotte.

Trying to keep her tone bored and annoyed, Toni managed to spit out, “I have some tea that helps. I can give you some after dinner…?” 

“That would be simply phenomenal, TT! Now, what is this I hear about old books? I love to read but haven’t held an actual book in years.” 

Sweet Pea started to answer, “We are going to Toni’s…” but a swift fist to his stomach shut him up. 

Toni finished, “Sweet Pea and I have some record keeping to do for the Serpents tonight- incredibly boring and top secret.” 

Cheryl seemed suspicious, but accepted the answer and Fangs appeared to shuffle them all over to his trailer for dinner. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once their stomachs were full of the typical beans and bread, the most common items found in Riverdale as of late, Toni and Sweet Pea snuck away. Walking up to Toni’s trailer, Sweet Pea paused. 

“Are you sure he isn't in there, Tiny? I didn’t bring my switchblade this time…”  

Toni bit her bottom lip, checking each window for any signs of life. 

“My neighbor told me he hasn’t been seen in a few days… either way, I haven’t been home in weeks. My uncle can suck it if I want to show up for one night. Let’s go.” 

She sounded confident but Sweet Pea knew Toni was terrified of her uncle. He made a point to walk in first, glancing around and sighing. 

“The coast is clear.” 

“Come on. The books are under my bed.” 

Lighting a few candles in her room, Toni hauled out a decent sized chest. The Blossom family crest adorned the top and the faded gold accents caught the candlelight. 

“Damn, Tiny. This thing gets cooler every time.” 

Toni flipped open the top and dug to the very bottom. Amongst the textiles, knick knacks and pictures, Toni found a few books filled with newspaper clippings and a diary. 

“These books are filled with stories of the Blossoms. This is Chloe’s diary. She was the second daughter and kept the best journals. We need to remember everything and teach it to Cheryl. Convincing the Dowager Empress won’t be easy.” 

Sweet Pea smirked, “But we have a secret weapon! No one knows more about the way it was, the rules and parties and guests and dancing than you.” 

“And me.” 

Both Serpents jumped and turned to see Veronica standing the doorway. 

“Ronnie? What are you doing here? Where is Cheryl?” 

“Relax, Sweet Pea. She is with Marge and Fangs. I knew you lied right to her face about the bookkeeping. I also have a mother who worked for the Blossoms before she had me. Want to tell me what’s really going on?” 

Toni and Sweet Pea exchanged glances. 

“It’s a bit crazy…” 

Veronica took a seat, perfectly kept eyebrow raised, “Try me.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still have some major plot building in this but we are quickly approaching some major Choni developments!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel inspired, please let me know what you think and/or if you have any suggestions!

It only took a briefing to get Veronica on board. Sweet Pea was hesitant- getting his girlfriend involved in a dangerous and risky scheme was not ideal but the fiery brunette did not allow for much discussion.

“So, what’s the first step?”

Toni pulled off her knit hat and ran a hand through her hair. “We need to refresh on all things Blossom. Their dynasty is long and twisted and the more we know, the more we will be able to convince Cheryl this will work.”

Veronica leaned against Sweet Pea, tugging on his Serpent jacket to try and wipe the frown off his face. “Hold on. Shouldn’t our first step be convincing Cheryl she is a Blossom?”

Sweet Pea shrugged, “I don’t think we need to do much convincing. I would beet money on her being a Grand Duchess. I can _feel_ it.”

Toni huffed, “Yeah right. She is the farthest thing from a Blossom. Look, if we offer her part of the reward money, maybe she will go for it. I don’t know any citizen around here who would turn down cold hard cash.”

“I don’t know, Tiny… we offered Cheryl protection. Getting her to sign up for something like this doesn’t seem likely.”

Veronica nodded, “I agree. The less Cheryl knows, the better. She will ask too many questions and we don’t know her very well. She could end up keeping all the money for herself and turn us in for God knows what, _if_ we even make it that far.”

Sweet Pea’s arm wrapped around Veronica’s shoulders. “Ronnie’s right. If we get caught, we don’t need Red knowing or saying anything.”  

Toni’s head thumped lightly against the thin wall of the trailer. She didn’t feel right about lying about everything but her friends had a point. Cheryl was a liability and they did _not_ need any more of those.

“Fine. We tell her nothing. Why don’t we tell her it will be safer in Paris. We are going there to get out of Riverdale? Along the way, we can tell her stories and shit. We’ll pretend with her that we are preparing to meet the Dowager Empress, as if it is all one big fairytale.”

Sweet Pea winked, “Once we make it to Paris, we will conveniently meet her Royal Highness and boom! There’s Cheryl aka one of the Blossoms. She finds a family, we find a fortune and we’re all happy.”

Veronica squealed, “I cannot wait to finally buy some new shoes, preferably ones without holes. Let’s get started.”

They all took a book or diary and were only a few pages in when there was a knock at the trailer door.

Sweet Pea met Toni’s scared gaze, “Is it…?”

“No, he would never knock. It’s okay… I’ll get it.”

Pulling the door open, Toni huffed, “What do you want, Cheryl? We’re kind of busy here.”

“With secret Serpent business? I recall your less than inviting tone, TT. I only came to ask for some tea and I will be on my way to bed at Veronica’s trailer.”

“Oh, I forgot about that. Wait here.”

Toni hurried to the small kitchen area and dug around for her favorite tea, hoping a few bags remained in the empty cupboards.

When she turned back around, Cheryl was in the living room, peering at the photos.

“I thought I told you to wait at the door.”

“Is this you?” Cheryl brushed off Toni’s statement as if the shorter girl had never even asked and pointed a finger at the photo in question.

“Um… yeah. Listen, I need to get back to work so if you can…”

“Where is this? It looks… so familiar.”

Toni huffed at the interruption. “I don’t remember. Probably a kingdom far, far away. Now get out.”

A dangerous arch to Cheryl’s eyebrow resulted in a fake smile plastered on Toni’s face, sickeningly sweet voice escaping her full lips, “Pretty please?”

“Fine. I will see you in the morning, TT. Try not to dream about me, okay?”

The annoying redhead left the trailer with a burst of the bitter cold air from outside. Toni sighed in relief until she remembered what was in her hand.

“Argh! Cheryl!”

She yanked the door open and Cheryl stopped in her tracks. “Miss me already?”

Toni rolled her big brown eyes.

“Here. Now get back to Ronnie’s place. It’s not safe out here.”

Cheryl flawlessly caught the tea bag and winked, “I’ll be just fine.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  


Toni jerked awake- another nightmare about her family and friends being burned to the ground. She groaned at the pain in her back from sleeping on the hard floor all night. Books and papers surrounded her as Sweet Pea snored softly against the old chest, Veronica’s head resting on his long legs.

The sun peaking through the cracked windows did little to soothe the cold air in the cramped bedroom.

“Pea, Ronnie… get up. We start work today on Princess Pain-In-My-Ass.”

The young couple slowly roused and Toni shuffled into the kitchen to make some tea.

Eventually they found Cheryl stitching some old clothes with Marge and Fangs.

The older woman offered a proud smile, “Good morning, my darlings! What’s the plan for today? You best not be getting into trouble. You are all too old for me to bail you out playing the mom card anymore.”

Sweet Pea chuckled and Toni scuffed her boot against the iced over snow.

“We actually need to steal Cheryl. Riverdale is getting too unsettled, too risky. We were talking last night and decided Paris is the safest place, at least until this country-wide rumor is put to rest.”

Marge, although not informed of the plan, enthusiastically agreed. “I have heard about Paris. People are kind there. They are open-minded and you can actually find a job. You know what? You all go and take your time. Don’t come back until this is over. I want my babies to be safe.”

Sweet Pea looked to Cheryl, “What do you think, Red? Want to go an adventure with a bunch of Serpents?”

The redhead looked almost angelic in the soft winter sun. The way the light caught Cheryl’s eyes reminded Toni so much of her childhood best friend, she had to look away.

“I am not going anywhere until I am told how exactly we are crossing the borders. You need papers to do so and I don’t see anyone around here with enough money to do so.”

Sweet Pea and Veronica both looked to Fangs who stood with a certain puff to his chest.

“I guess that’s where I come in. Allow me to reintroduce myself, Cheryl. G’day, my name is Fangs Fogarty, travel papers extraordinaire. You need to leave? I’ve got the key.”

Cheryl chuckled lightly and Toni explained, “Fangs makes the best counterfeit papers in Riverdale. That’s how he was able to buy his own trailer.”

“That’s right. Give me 30 minutes and I’ve got our one way tickets to Paris.”

Toni wrapped her slim arm around Fangs in a side hug and looked to her friends… and Cheryl.

“You have that long to pack. Only bring the necessities, okay? We need to travel light and fast.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Toni was retying her boots, small knapsack by her side when another pair of ratty boots stepped into her line of sight.

“TT, would you be a dear and carry this in your bag for me?”

She looked up to find Cheryl’s frustratingly perfect smile and furrowed her brow. In Cheryl’s outstretched hand was a small bundle of cloth.

“What is that? Why can’t you carry it?”

“It’s none of your business and I do not have the fortune of a bag. I fear I have few belongings and this is very important to me.”

Toni sighed, “Fine. I’ll carry it but on one condition. Stop calling me ‘TT’.”

Cheryl smirked, “Deal. Thank you… _Cha Cha_.”

The shorter girl gaped at the redhead and Fangs placed a strong arm around Toni’s shoulders to keep her from lunging.

“Papers are done. Are we ready?”

“We’re on our way to who knows where… I’m so ready.” Sweet Pea hiked up his own knapsack for emphasis, lacing his fingers with Veronica’s.

Fangs wrapped his other arm around Cheryl and took a step forward. “To Paris!”


End file.
